warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrant/Script
Here is the script for Tyrant. Standard Campaign (1-28) Mission 1 Lord Halcyon: Commander, the Raiders have been spotted gathering just outside the Spire. Attack them now! Mission 2 Lord Halcyon: The Spire is safe for now, but we must push the Raiders out of Ashrock. After Raider Captain: Typhon Vex is coming... you will burn to the ground! Mission 3 Lord Halcyon: Typhon Vex...he's one of the most ruthless Raider commanders. If he's on the way, the Arctic Guard is in grave danger. We must move! After Raider Captain: Your Emperor is dead - Acheron belongs to us! Mission 4 They've brought in an Artemis Tank to support Vex's assault. Take it out before it becomes entrenched. After Raider Captain: We're being attacked - redirect the Artemis! Mission 5 Lord Halcyon: Vex is coming. He's leading a small force of gunships. Shoot them out of the sky! After Typhon Vex: Lord Halcyon is a fool! Your Empire stands idly while death consumes Acheron... Mission 6 Lord Halcyon: Vex has retreated west into Cyprion. We will engage him later - for now, our orders are to head north into Arctis, towards Norhaven. Katana: Greetings, Commander. I will be escorting you to Norhaven. After Raider General: All of Arctis will bleed like Norhaven. Mission 7 Katana: Lord Halcyon has ordered us to destroy a Raider encampment in northern Arctis which is defending an ancient Relay. Katana: Defeat the Raider squadron and advance towards their base. Mission 8 Katana: We're almost at the Relay, but Raider tanks have entrenched and are firing on our position. Katana: Burn this base to the ground. Mission 9 Katana: Excellent work, Commander. The Raider encampment has been destroyed. Katana: The Relay lies just ahead. Take out the enemy fortifications and secure control of the Orbital Cannon. After Raider General: We will die before we give you the Relay! Mission 10 Katana: We've pushed the Raiders out of Arctis and now stand at the gates of Norhaven... but there is a terrible stench of death... After The Butcher: More... flesh! Katana: How..? The bloodthirsty haven't attacked a settlement in years... Mission 11 Katana: We haven't seen the bloodthirsty this far east in years. What is going on? Lord Halcyon: Norhaven is not your concern, Katana. Continue south towards the Tyrolian Outpost. Mission 12 Lord Halcyon: The Outpost is home to the Imperial Techlab. If Typhon Vex is there, he's surely trying to gain access to the Prometheus. Katana: The Prometheus? That artifact powers half of Acheron! What does he want with it? Mission 13 Lord Halcyon: Send a scout team towards the northern Tyrol gate to assess their defenses. We must stop Typhon. Katana: I have a bad feeling about this... Mission 14 Lord Halcyon: Your recon shows a weakness in the Raider foritifications. We have no choice but to attack immediately. Mission 15 Lord Halcyon: Typhon has entered the Tech grounds. Intercept him before he reaches the Prometheus. Mission 16 Katana: Typhon, what you did to Norhaven was inexcusable! Typhon Vex: You waste your time following Halcyon's orders. The bloodthirsty have awakened! Mission 17 Typhon Vex: Blame your precious Empire, Katana. The abominations created by your Empire now run loose against you. Typhon Vex: Enough talk. The Prometheus is mine. Malika, destroy these worms! Mission 18 Lord Halcyon: Typhon has escaped to the Wasteland, in the far west, and he has the Prometheus. It is vital tha- Katana: Commander - multiple hostiles are inbound! Mission 19 Katana: The Swamps of Andar have been completely overrun by the bloodthirsty. We must find survivors! Lord Halcyon: Negative, Katana. Proceed to the Wasteland immediately. Katana: I refuse to let our people be slaughtered! Mission 20 Katana: Halcyon's main force is pushing directly west. We're on our own for now. We must locate any survivors! Mission 21 Katana: A Raider camp has been located near our position. They must have more information about the Bloodthirsty infestation. Mission 22 Katana: Documents seized at the camp detail the Bloodthirsty swarm originating from the Swamps of Andar, from some sort of.. nest..? If we don't destroy that thing, all of Acheron will fall! Mission 23 Katana: The path south is blocked by a massive Bloodthirsty brood. Destroy them all! Mission 24 Katana: We're getting a distress signal to the south. It must be survivors! Mission 25 Octane: Thank you - we've been holed up in here fighting off these Bloodthirsty for weeks. We need to move west immediately. A Xeno faction called the Enclave has launched a ground invasion. Katana: The Xenos?! Octane, take your force west to warn Lord Halcyon. Commander, we have to destroy the nest quickly and then move to support Halcyon! Mission 26 Katana: Scouts have triangulated the location of the Brood nest. It's a former Imperial base... Mission 27 Katana: The stench of death grows thicker... We are nearing the nest. Push onward! Mission 28 Katana: We've surrounded the bloodthirsty nest. Destroy the Brood Mother and put an end to the Bloodthirsty threat! After Katana: Excellent work, Commander! The Brood Mother is dead, and the Bloodthirsty infestation should dissolve. Katana: Make haste towards the Red Sands and rendezvous with Octane! Enclave Campaign (29-41, Imperial Traitors, Xeno Invasion, Bloodthirsty Nest) Mission 29 Octane: You've come just in time, Commander. Halcyon's forces have been cut off, and Enclave presence in the area continues to grow. Octane: A small scouting group has obtained information about Halcyon's location. Intercept them before they can alert their Command. Mission 30 Octane: We need to determine the purpose behind the Enclave invasion. Octane: There is a Communications Relay to the south under Raider control. We must take it. Mission 31 Octane: We've reached the Comm Relay, but Raider forces have become entrenched against Enclave forces. Octane: Crush them and use the Relay to intercept Enclave communications. Mission 32 Octane: It appears Vyander, the Enclave Commander advances towards the Wasteland. Octane: They are trying to gain control of the Nexus to open a Warp Rift! We have to stop Vyander from bringing the entire Enclave fleet against us! Mission 33 Octane: Vyander continues towards the Nexus, but a large Raider force is incoming. Destroy them quickly and pursue Vyander! Mission 34 Octane: The Raiders here have been slaughtered by the Enclave, but Halcyon is trapped between Typhon's main force and the Enclave Vanguard. We must break through! Mission 35 Octane: The Enclave Coordinator, Krellus, is preparing Mission 36 Octane: Krellus has fallen back, but Vyander's primary force continues to advance upon the Nexus. Mission 37 Octane: Vyander is planning an aerial bombardment using the Enclave Mothership. Octane: We must not let the Mothership reach Halcyon's forces! Mission 38 Octane: The Enclave Mothership looms above. Direct all attacks against the ship! Mission 39 Octane: The Enclave has begun a full retreat, but the Nexus isn't safe yet. Typhon's forces completely surround Halcyon and the Nexus. Mission 40 Octane: This is the Raider's main guard. They are all that stand between us and Typhon. Mission 41 Octane: Typhon, your force has been shattered. Surrender and we will give you a swift death. Typhon Vex: We all stand before Death's gate! With the Prometheus I shall obliterate the Nexus! Octane: What? ...you're insane! That will destroy Acheron! After Typhon Vex: Aghh! Lord Halcyon: Typhon, give us the Prometheus. You have lost - the Empire controls Acheron again! Typhon Vex: You control nothing, Halcyon. Acheron itself will rise up against you. I will return, Halcyon! Katana: The ravings of a madman! Lord Halcyon: Commander, the Nexus has been spared. The Enclave has been pushed back, and the Bloodthirsty attacks have ceased. Lord Halcyon: You have saved Acheron! Imperial Traitors 1 Commander, a group of rebels calling themselves the Veritas have begun raids on local Imperial encampments. Destroy them. Imperial Traitors 2 Veritas claims to have discovered proof of the Imperial involvement with the Bloodthirsty outbreak in the Swamps of Andar. Needless to say, this information cannot become public. Find their leader and destroy the evidence. Imperial Traitors 3 We have the traitors backed to a corner. Wipe them out and prevent an all-out civil war. Imperial Traitors 4 Veritas is on the run, but they have seized control of an Imperial Armory. They are well fortified and equipped with powerful technology, but their rebellion must end now. Bloodthirsty Nest 1 Ascaris has been destroyed, but more Bloodthirsty remain. Destroy the nest here to eliminate the Bloodthirsty threat in this region. Xeno Invasion 1 The primary Enclave onslaught has been repelled, but Vyander continues to probe for weakness. Show him there is none. Nexus Campaign (42-66, Homeland Defenders, Halcyon's Elite, Creature Combo) Mission 42 Lord Halcyon: Typhon must pay for his attack on the Empire. He has fled to his homeland on Kytos. We must bring him back to the Empire, where he will be put on trial. Lord Halcyon: Our forces are stationed off the coast and are awaiting your orders. Katana will be leading the assault. Mission 43 Katana: The initial landing was a success, but our naval force is under attack from Raider artillery above the cliffs. Take them out or we will be cut off. Mission 44 Katana: We are closing in on Typhon's home position. We will be passing a civilian camp - hold your fire. Lord Halcyon: Belay that order, Commander. Eliminate the local guardsmen and search the residences. Katana: What?! These are just civilians! Lord Halcyon: They are supporters of Typhon, and reports indicate that they may be hiding a weapons cache. Mission 45 Katana: Reports show nothing, Halcyon. We have to move on before Typhon moves out of our reach! Lord Halcyon: Negative, Katana. This camp is to be burned to the ground. After Katana: You're going to destroy the entire encampment? Most of these people aren't even at war with us. Our mission is only to capture Typhon, not to kill innocent people! Lord Halcyon: They have to be eliminated to protect the Empire. They will continue to lay siege on us until they are destroyed. Katana: I won't stand by to watch the genocide of an entire people, Halcyon. Mission 46 Katana: I've made contact with the leader of the local guardsmen. We cannot let Halcyon kill these civilians. Yurich: You expect us to believe that you're to help our people? As we speak, the Imperial Forces target our residences. Yurich: If you're truly intent on protecting our people, join us in defense of the village of Athos. Katana: Halcyon's brutality shocks me. This goes against everything the Tribunal stands for. Mission 47 Yurich: Thank you. Your help... surprises me. We know about his assault on the Imperial forces. We're not all supporters of Typhon Vex - many of us abhor his brutal policies. Katana: Then why does he remain in power? Yurich: Regardless of his tactics, Typhon has gathered much support as a leader, and his vision for our nation is unequaled. Mission 48 Yurich: I wish nothing more than to end this war with your Empire. They will destroy us, even with Typhon's power. Katana: We must find Typhon and return him to our nation for trial. That is the only way for Lord Halcyon to be forced to stand down. Yurich: He is going north to the Blightlands. We don't know what plans he has, but we will take you to him if it will make peace. Mission 49 Yurich: This land is infested with Bloodthirsty that have flooded out from the Blightlands. We cannot avoid them for fear of alerting Typhon's forces. Mission 50 Yurich: Typhon's left some of his forces behind to guard against the advancing Imperials. We'll have to destroy them. Mission 51 Yurich: It appears that Typhon's march to the Blightlands is in an effort to regain control of some sort of ancient powergrid. We must continue onwards if you want to reach him. Mission 52 Yurich: To reach the Blightlands, we'll have to go through the Odeus caverns. We haven't set foot in there for years, constantly being pushed back by the Bloodthirsty. Mission 54 Katana: What the... is this Xeno equipment? Yurich: We've had reports of Enclave activity in these caverns. We never expected this. Katana: It looks like some sort of mining operation. What are they doing here? Mission 55 Katana: I've never heard reports of underground Xeno activity. If they are gathering large amounts of neocyte, they could be growing far stronger than we realized. Katana: We must bring this news back to the Empire. Commander, scout the region. Mission 56 Yurich: A squad of Imperials are up ahead. They must have stayed behind to scout the Xeno operation. Katana: Let's question them about the Enclave. Perhaps they could use our help. Mission 57 Yurich: Commander, more Xeno approach. Defend the position! Mission 58 Katana: Neocyte is a powerful source of mobile energy, and the Enclave's warp technology uses huge amounts of it. Katana: If they have a mining operation this large, I shudder to think of what they are planning... Mission 59 Yurich: This is the end of the caverns, and the entrance to the Blightlands. The Enclave has reinforced this position. Katana: We will have to push past. Mission 60 Katana: Commander! The Enclave has a massive fleet stationed outside the caverns. They have massive aerial superiority, so we'll have to move past on foot. Eliminate their ground forces and march deeper into the Blight! Mission 61 Yurich: The Blightlands are the home of the Bloodthirsty. The buildings have been taken over. Push through towards Typhon. Mission 62 Katana: The Empire came here once before, but were pushed back by enemy forces. Yurich: It's as hostile as it was then. Mission 63 Yurich: Reports indicate a massive Nexus in the northwest of the Blightlands. This is surely Typhon's target. Katana: A Nexus?! The same that supplies power to the Empire? Yurich: Yes. Typhon must be intending to activate the Kytos Nexus and power his Raider guard. Yurich: Commander, an Imperial intercept force is attacking us! Mission 64 Katana: When our Nexus was activated, it completely leveled the region. Is Typhon insane?! Yurich: He will stop at nothing to get back at the Empire. If he can power the continent, his might will rival even the Empire's. Mission 65 Yurich: Typhon has gained control of the Nexus. A horde of Bloodthirsty stand between us. Katana: If Typhon activates the Nexus, we could all be destroyed. There is no time to waste. Mission 66 Yurich: The horizon is red with the Blight. Typhon is inside, but the Bloodthirsty are surrounding the Nexus. Katana: Prepare the assault. Imperial forces on the northeast side are drawing attention from the bulk of the swarm. We must act now. Attack! After Typhon Vex: Yurich, hahaha! You wish to challenge me for this power? Yurich: It's not about power, Typhon - it's about our state! You would kill us all for your own lust and vengeance? Typhon Vex: It's too late for words, Yurich. The countdown has started, and there's nothing to stop it. Eventually, the Nexus will open. Typhon Vex: An inferno will consume this land, just like Asphodel. But in its fires, our country will be reborn - a might yet unseen on this planet. Typhon Vex: I will close my fist around the Empire and extinguish it's flame! Homeland Defenders 1 Typhon's guard is killing civilians claiming them to be traitors. We must put an end to their madness! Halcyon's Elite 1 Imperial forces have become entrenched in Sulfuris, and are planning a larger siege on our compounds in Kor. Creature Combo 1 Something strange is happening - the Bloodthirsty and some Xeno units are moving in on our position... together! Blight Campaign (67-90, Displaced Raiders, Corrupted Forces, Mutant Bloodthirsty) Mission 67 Katana: Commander! I'm glad you are alright; I only awoke moments before you. Katana: I've heard of this place, this is Tartarus. The Nexus must have warped us here, but I have no idea where Yurich is. Katana: Bloodthirsty are approaching! I'm sure you feel as weak as I do, but we must fight them off. Mission 68 Katana: I realized why we are so weak. It's the atmosphere, it's thick and poisonous. The Bloodthirsty seem to be attracted to our decaying flesh. Mission 69 Katana: Halcyon's forces weren't anywhere near the Nexus. Halcyon must have sent them through. He's sending his own soldiers to die! Lucina: The Traitors! They must be assisting Typhon, kill them while they are weak. Mission 70 Katana: Lucina was a fool to underestimate us; we will catch up with her later. Those suits they were wearing must protect them from the atmosphere. Enough of them are intact to protect our troops! Mission 71 Katana: Ha! These suits are great! The Bloodthirsty are no match for us now. Katana: Lucina mentioned Typhon, I should have known he would be here, but I can't imagine what he could want. Either way we must stop him! Mission 72 Katana: The Bloodthirsty are becoming much more aggressive. They must not want us to venture deeper into Tartarus. Mission 73 Barracus: Typhon, we have retrieved the data you requested, sending it now. I only hope it will be enough to access the power within. Barracus: Intruders! Send back up. We will hold them off. Mission 74 Katana: It was too bad we couldn't get more information before we were spotted. We will have to look for clues about this data Barracus mentioned. Mission 75 Katana: The air reeks of death. I can smell it even through our suits. We must be careful because we may not be able to survive deeper into Tartarus. Mission 76 Katana: It seems like the Raiders have been mining. If they found anything they must have taken it because I don't see anything special. Mission 77 Katana: The atmosphere is getting even thicker; it's almost impossible to see. The shadows! The Bloodthirsty are trying to ambush us! Mission 78 Katana: I think I can see an opening through the thickness. I hope it clears up because I don't think I can stand this much longer. Katana: The Raiders back-up is coming. And they don't look to happy to see us. Mission 79 Katana: Wait here Commander. The atmosphere seems to have cleared up, but the next area is covered in acid that is setting off its own gases. I'm not sure we can survive even with our current equipment. Katana: Bloodthirsty are coming up from behind! There are too many of them. No time to worry about the unknown, retreat into the opening. Katana: They lead us into a trap, more Bloodthirsty were waiting for us. We must make a stand! Mission 80 Katana: I can't believe we made it out of that alive. At least we know we can survive here, but I would still stay away from the acid. Lucina: Thanks for clearing out that horde of Bloodthirsty for us and confirming we can survive this deep into Tartarus. You have outlived your worth. Mission 81 Katana: Is the ground moving? It feels like a pulse. The sooner we can get out of here the better. But we are going to have to fight some Bloodthirsty along the way. Mission 82 Katana: This place is alive! There are veins coming out of the ground. They are pumping the acid through to spores and geysers. Katana: The Raiders have been harvesting the acid. Maybe Typhon is trying to weaponize it? Either way he must be close to his goal, we have to hurry. Mission 83 Katana: This must be what Typhon was looking for, the veins all lead back to this Monstrosity, but what is it! Typhon Vex: The base of this beautiful creation leads directly to all the power I will ever need. Typhon Vex: And you are too late to stop me! Barracus will take care of you now. Mission 84 Katana: I've learned from Barracus that Typhon intends to absorb the power of Tartarus from the core. Katana: When he does, everything in Tartarus will collapse upon itself and destroy everything inside, or worse warp everything back to Acheron. Mission 85 Katana: When he does, everything in Tartarus will collapse upon itself and destroy everything insdie, or worse warp everything back to Acheron. Lucina: They are the least of your problems. After Katana: This is pointless, we are both trying to stop Typhon. Right now we are just wasting time while he plots to destroy Acheron! Lucina: And how do you expect us to trust a group of traitors. Katana: How should we trust anyone who is foolish enough to continue following Halcyon? He has become as corrupt and power-hungry as Typhon. Katana: What was that explosion!? Enough of this, head for the core. Mission 86 Lucina: If you are sincere about stopping Typhon then I will give you a chance, but I don't trust being anywhere near you. We split up. Katana: I couldn't agree more. Katana: Great, as soon as Lucina leaves we are the ones being attacked by Bloodthirsty. I only hope she has run into bigger problems than us. Mission 87 Katana: I don't see Typhon anywhere. We should stay away from the core for as long as possible. Typhon may have done something to make it unstable. Mission 88 Katana: The Bloodthirsty are sacrificing themselves to keep us away from the core; it is almost as if more than their lives depends on maintaining it. Mission 89 Katana: Typhon! He is heading directly for the core! Lucina: We're pinned down over here. Do whatever it takes to stop Typhon! Mission 90 Katana: I don't understand why the Bloodthirsty are ignoring Typhon, if he succeeds he may destroy them all! After Katana: Typhon has made it to the core and is being engulfed by the red glowing light emitting from it. There may still be time to stop him. Fire everything! Typhon Vex: Ha! You fools! Your attacks are useless against me now. My power is beyond limits and will be the end of you all. (The light surrounding Typhon expands out in a burst and then everything fades to darkness. Corrupted Forces 1 Katana: Raiders, Imperials, and Bloodthirsty! There is no way we can sneak by them we have to fight. Corrupted Forces 2 Katana: At least they are unfocused, but we must remain cautious if we are to survive this massive battle. Corrupted Forces 3 Katana: Their forces are starting to wear down, but what is left is focusing on us! Corrupted Forces 4 Katana: We've almost pushed through. If we break up these forces we will be able to focus our efforts against Typhon. Displaced Raiders 1 Barracus: There! Those are the ones responsible for Yurich's death! Destroy them!! Displaced Raiders 2 Katana: The Raiders are too stubborn to ever believe we were aligned with Yurich. Katana: If Yurich is dead we must find his killer. He may have information on Typhon. Displaced Raiders 3 Raider Commander: That's them! I saw Yurich myself right before they hurled him over the cliff edge. Katana: Still being accused. At least we know where to look now. Displaced Raiders 4 Katana: This should be the area... Yurich's badge! He left a note for us. "Katana - Had to disappear, more going on than we know. - Yurich" "P.S. You may need to fight some of my comrades." Category:Tyrant